


The Devil is my pal

by cat_enthusiast



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, matt meets jessica before the defenders happens, no one knows about matt's identity, some punching happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: “I didn’t really need your help” of course that’s what she’d say.“It sure didn’t look like it” he answered, and he turned to leave once again, when the voice stopped him once more.“Nice horns”





	The Devil is my pal

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent work where Matt Murdock meets Jessica Jones in two very different occasions.
> 
> enjoy!

  
  


The night was clear, the air didn't smell like rain and the cold breeze hit his skin through the light armour. His legs dangling from the rooftop of a three story building. The noise of dishes being washed and tv’s told him it was still early to go around dressed in red with devil horns.

He liked the feeling of the wind on his face and the sounds of the busy city. New York never stopped, it never slept. 

This was his way of seeing the world, not with his eyes, but through his other senses. 

He sensed something, someone, moving in the alley next to the building, four stories below. Two heartbeats and the smell of cheap cologne. Quick footsteps, the sound of glass bottles and trash being kicked. Someone was in a hurry, he thought. The voices got louder while whoever was down there started running, their heartbeats showing they were not only frantic because of the quick pace, but because they were scared. A third set of footsteps walked calmly into the alley, heartbeat steady, followed by the strong scent of alcohol, whiskey. The voices became clear.

“Hey assholes, wait for me, I have a couple of things to say” the voice was one of a woman.

“Oh God please don’t hurt us, we didn’t mean to-”

The plea was cut short by a quick punch, and a body being slammed against a wall, probably.

“Shut up, honestly, you think I’d believe you didn’t mean to steal from that old lady? How stupid you think I am?”

“We’re so sorry, we’ll give it back”

Matt was now curious. Another punch was quickly delivered, while the woman remained composed and the other two sounded like their hearts wanted to pop out of their chests in fear. 

He silently made his way to the ground. The girl kept throwing punches while the men tried to defend and poorly excuse themselves, much to Matt’s amusement.

He kept himself hidden, impressed by the woman’ strength, he knew right away something was off with her, but if she was on his side it could mean a tremendous advantage in the future. 

Matt was too absorbed and deep in thoughts that he missed the three heartbeats that were walking into the alley in that moment. He realised when it was too late and the girls was receiving a blow to his stomach. 

Matt landed quick and smooth a few steps behind the new assailants, while the first two remained on the floor, barely able to get up. He should’ve known there were more of them. The girl was probably thinking the same.

He could feel the energy radiating from the woman, she was angry now, her breathing heavy while she repeatedly punched one of the thugs. Matt turned around to kick one with his gun aimed at her. That’s when she saw him. She was probably too busy before. She barely acknowledged his presence and continued to deliver punches to the other two guys. She didn’t attack him, which was positive. 

He took care of one of the two men, and let the woman finish the other one. 

When they were done and all the bad guys laid on the dirty street semi unconscious Matt wasn’t sure about what to do, he should probably leave. He was about to. But he knew the girl was about to speak. 

“I didn’t really need your help” of course that’s what she’d say.

“It sure didn’t look like it” he answered, and he turned to leave once again, when the voice stopped him once more.

“Nice horns” that might be the closest form of a thank you he would get from her “can I have a name?”

“They call me The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen”

“Yeah, I know that, what kind of PI I’d be if I didn’t” that was interesting… “I mean, a real name”

“You’re the PI, you figure it out” with that and a smile on his face, he left

 

It was only a week later when they met again, it was a different kind of meeting, a less violent one.

Matt was in his studio, reading some documents. He could hear Karen trying to calm down a woman who had lost his dog, and keeping her from punching her neighbour, who she claimed had kidnapped the dog. Froggy was talking to a man, Matt didn’t care enough to listen what was wrong with him, because someone was about to knock on their door, and he knew exactly who that person was. He recognized her walk and calm heartbeat. The whiskey helped too.

“I’m here to see Matthew Murdock”

“Do you have an appointment?” asked Karen politely, as always.

“I know him personally, I’m sure he’ll want to see me”

“Okay, and what’s your name?”

“Oh I’m sure he already knows I’m here” that’s when he knew it was time to go out and stop the woman from saying anything else that might give his identity away.

“Hi yes, um… I’ve been waiting for you” he then realized she never told him her name.

Once she’d closed the door of the studio behind them she spoke.

“It’s Jessica, jessica Jones” he was about to say his name, but knew it was pointless. She was good.

“So, when did you pick up the hobby of going around masked as a devil? And you ever thought about telling your friends out there you aren’t actually blind?”

“You should check your facts better before confronting someone who kicks ass dressed in a devil suit, mainly if those facts are wrong” he tilted his head and smiled, he wished he could see her expression.

“What do you mean?”   
“Well I am blind”

“It’s physically impossible, I saw you the other night, you couldn’t have done that…”

“I could say the same about your strength and freaky bones, yeah, I can hear them, they do not sound as ordinary human bones do”

“So you’re a bat” Matt rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything “well, I came just to be sure you were him, I gotta go now, I’ve got more important cases than a bat with horns” with that she left.

 

“So, who’s the pretty girl Matt?” asked Froggy, probably raising an eyebrow.

“No one, just someone I met some nights ago” Karen made a face so he quickly corrected himself  “not like that! A work thing, it’s a work thing, or hopefully it’ll be someday…”


End file.
